


Wolfstars First Valentines

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Remus and Sirius celebrate their first Valentine's day together.





	Wolfstars First Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my tumblr

Remus woke up to kisses all over his face and an annoying voice calling his name. “Moony, wake up. It’s Valentines day!”

Remus rolled over away from Sirius pulling the blankets over his face. “I hate Valentines Day. You know that Pads.”

“I thought that this year, things would be different cuz this is our first Valentines as a couple,” Sirius told him pulling back the blankets to look at his boyfriend.

Remus reluctantly looked at his boyfriend. “I do love you. I love you every day. Why should we celebrate love on this one day when we can celebrate how much we love each other every other day? Honestly, the only good thing about this day is the day after when all the chocolate is half off.”

Sirius pouted. “Moony. I know whats happened in the past, but you are so loved now.” Sirius placed kisses all over Remus’s body.

Remus sighed. “I don’t know. I just have a hard time accepting love sometimes which is partially why I hate this holiday.”

“I know but you are loved. Prongs loves you, Wormtail loves you, Frank loves you, so does Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, all the teachers, and most importantly me,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss. “If you don’t want to celebrate then fine. But will you at least accept all of the gifts I have gotten for you?”

“I suppose if you went through all the trouble to get me chocolate then I can’t turn that down.”

Sirius laughed. “Good. I love you.”

“I love you too Padfoot. I’m sorry if this is disappointing. I just didn’t know you would care this much about Valentines day.”

“Well, I do especially since I’m with the greatest love of my life but we don’t have to celebrate. It’s perfectly fine. Today will be just another Saturday only with more chocolate and more romance.”

Remus smiled and leaned against Sirius. “Maybe someday we can celebrate. I’m just not ready yet.”

Sirius kissed the top of his lovers head. “Ok. No pressure. I just thought you would have different opinions on the day cuz you’re no longer single.”

Remus pulled Sirius down for a kiss. “Can we not talk anymore?”

“I’d love to not talk with you, but you’ve gotta get up. See, I’ve set this major prank up and it would be a shame if we missed it,” Sirius told him grinning wickedly. “Come up get up!”

Sirius once again dragged Remus out of bed. James was humming while finishing up a poem for Lily. “Don’t say anything,” Sirius whispered kissing Remus on the cheek.

“I don’t even want to know,” Remus told him going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sirius followed him in there distracting him. Once all of the Marauders were ready, they headed to breakfast with their other roommate Frank Longbottom.

Sirius kept groping Remus’s butt, not that he minded but it caused Peter, who was walking behind them, to gag. They sat down to eat. Sirius looked at Remus grinning.

“So what are the two of you doing for Valentines day,” Alice asked Sirius and Remus as Frank sat beside her.

“We’re not doing anything we don’t usually do. Remus doesn’t to celebrate, which I respect,” Sirius said as Remus blushed. Sirius squeezed Remus’s hand to show it was no big deal.

“Do the two of you have any plans,” Remus asked Alice, getting the subject off of him and Sirius.

“Yes,” Frank replied mysteriously. “I have some very special plans which I have yet to share. It’s going to be awesome though.”

Lily sat beside her best friend Alice as her roommates, Dorcas and Marlene sat across from the girls. “Evans, lovely to see you,” James told Lily as James moved to sit next to Lily.

Remus and Sirius exchanged an amused look because once again Prongs was going to get rejected by the red headed prefect.

The Great Hall was covered with Valentines day decorations. Not too long after they started eating, the mail came. Remus observed Sirius carefully to see what was going to happen. Sirius lit up as a howler fell in front of Dumbledore. Everyone’s attention was on the howler to the headmaster. Sirius put his head on Remus’s shoulder and silently shook with laughter as the howler opened.

“Professor Dumbledore! It is once again Valentines day and it is likely that the red headed stuck up prude will turn me down again. This year, will you be my valentine? I don’t want to go stag to the party tonight. I love the length of your beard, the blue in your eyes and I need a man like you in my life,” James Potter’s voice rang out through the great hall. Sirius was howling with laughter like many of the other students. James Potter, however, was not happy. He never said any of those words, well, not in that combination.

Dumbledore glanced at James who was redder than Lily’s hair. Lily was giggling as Dumbledore stood up and walked over to James and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m afraid, Mr. Potter, that you are not my type.” With that the entire Great hall burst into full laughter. Most of them had been previously holding back so they could hear everything. James glared at Sirius who was leaning heavily against Remus who had his head on the table and was crying from laughing so hard.

“Nice prank Padfoot. Just you wait till I get you back. I will get you back,” James told him getting up and walking out of the great hall. He couldn't be too mad because he appreciated the pulling off of an excellent prank, and he couldn't deny that was excellent.

“That was really great Sirius,” Frank told him with a tear stained face. Lily wasn’t too thrilled though she was laughing.

“I am not a stuck up prude,” she yelled at Sirius.

“Come on Padfoot, lets go to our room,” Remus said getting up. Sirius walked hand in hand with Remus to their dorm room. They passed by James who was waiting to talk to Lily in the common room to explain that he never said those things about her.

“Shut up Potter. I know. It was funny though. You wouldn’t by chance want to go to the dance with me tonight do you,” Lily asked shyly, blushing. “I read your card and it was sweet.”

James smiled, hardly believing his luck. “I’d love to be your date.”

“Great. So I’ll meet you in here at 6:45.” James ran up to the room to tell the guys about Lily asking him to be her date. Luckily, Sirius had just only gotten both his and Remus’s shirts off.

“LILY ASKED ME TO THE DANCE TONIGHT,” James yelled out excitedly, not caring about his friends’ half nudity. (It could have been worse, he thought).

“Good for you Prongs,” Sirius told him happily.

“I don’t even care about the stupid prank you pulled which I hate to admit was clever. I’ve gotta go to hogsmeade to get something special for Lily. I can’t believe she and I are going to the dance together. I never expected her to which is why I’ve got to go now and get something for her.”

“Go on now,” Remus said as Sirius was busy kissing his neck.

James spent the whole afternoon in Hogsmeade getting a whole bunch of things for Lily to impress her. After he had left, Remus and Sirius had gotten into bed and stayed there all day eating the chocolate Sirius had gotten Remus for Valentines day.

“Do you really want to go to this dance tonight,” Remus asked looking up at Sirius.

“No. I know you wouldn’t want to go because it’s a Valentines dance and you don’t care for Valentines so I thought we could just finish this day in bed like any other day,” Sirius told him with a kiss.

“But Padfoot, if you really want to go then we can go. I don’t want to deprive you of something just because you are trying to respect me and my feelings. You already have sacrificed so much for me. Let’s go. Besides, it might be fun.”

Sirius looked at Remus trying to see how serious he was. “Do you really want to do this? If you want to then that’s fine with me. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m ok either way because I just want to be with you.”

Remus sat up and kissed Sirius on the lips. “Yes. We’re going to go. We’re going to have fun.”

Sirius’s face lit up as he hugged Remus tightly. “You’re the best!”

“I try to be.”

The two of them went into the bathroom to take a quick shower but were distracted by the sight of a non messy haired James Potter. “Oh.My.Goodness.”

James turned around spotting the two Marauders. “What? I thought I’d try my family’s hair potion to see if it would actually work. I look good, don’t I?”

“You definitely look different,” Remus told him.

“Yes, different is the correct term one would use in a situation like this,” Sirius agreed.

“I wanted to look special for Lily. This is going to be our first date. I want it to be special.” 

The three of them got ready for the dance and all headed down together. Sirius and Remus watched as James approached Lily who didn’t hex him.

“Wow, this is crazy,” Remus told Sirius.

“Looks like our little boy is finally growing up,” Sirius said laughing.

The two of them followed the new couple into the great hall where the majority of Hogwarts was.

“Care to dance with me, Mr. Moony?”

“Always, Mr. Padfoot.”

Later on that night after Remus and Sirius had done a lot of dirty things to each other, Remus turned to Sirius smiling. “I guess Valentines day isn’t so bad after all especially if I’m with you.”

“Good. I love you Moony.”


End file.
